


Unsustainable

by Trash_King



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auto-Responder has finally gained a vessel for himself after Dirk's refusal to build him one.<br/>His plans in which to surpass his creator in even more ways than one has begun.<br/>There is just one minor miscalculation. The nuances and machinations of 'Human life' proves to be out of his depth (for the moment.)<br/>Fortunately, he has acquired for himself an ally.<br/>The ally comes in the form of a certain Rose Lalonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsustainable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna (My moiquisha)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna+%28My+moiquisha%29).



All things considered, the troll did a decent job creating a vessel for you to inhabit.  
He’s not the best choice of a mechanic to go to for vessel construction, not in the way Dirk was, you have to admit.  
But all in all, since your original creator refused you a humanoid form, you could not afford to be picky in your choices.  
Besides, just based on your specifications alone, you have already surpassed your creator and he knows it.  
It had taken ages to complete this vessel- sensory inputs and outputs, emotion adaptors, falsified synapses, firewires, built in databases, sound system, additional programming, fibre optics, anatomically accurate structure, and many other components you can rattle endlessly on about. And now, you’re about to know if it’s worth the wait.

It transfixes you.  
Sound and video resolution filters to you at a clearer resolution and frequency. You can hear it.  
The loud repeated honks of cars below the skyscraper you’re currently situated on. The lights, colours.  
They surround you, swamping, closer and closer.  
For the span of 2.5 seconds, it is absolutely overwhelming.  
Until your internal core begins processing, taking in information.  
Something deep sticks in your throat, and your database informs you to swallow, but you are unable to dislodge the heaviness. 

Emotion. The numeric codes whisper. You are experiencing emotions.  
And it’s well out of the realm you’ve always been associating with. 

There is no back up information to rely on. Just as well. You prefer a good challenge every now and then.  
The loose debris of the ceiling feels dry, cracked with tiny sharp prinpricks that made the tips of your fingers tingle when you brush at them.  
Nerve receptors all functional. Wind caresses your cheek with all the tenderness of an expert mechanic. Pressure senses working.  
With a little concentration, you managed to stand. Only to stagger and totter towards the stairs, fall and land hard on your knees. 

The ball joints connecting your ‘ankle’ and ‘thigh’ shifts as you grasp onto a handle and pull yourself up, the fluidity of the movement making them shift and lock into place silently. There is a slight burning sensation somewhere around your kneecap, a slight dusting of red on the skin. Bruising. Very convincing bruises. Interesting. 

Your troll observes you through the viewports when you allowed him access.  
He's quick to learn that he is not allowed to do anything without your express permission. You find that very acceptable.  
He’s quiet, and you can sense rather than see his eyes looking you up and down in assessment. 

He stays to observe as you pace, taking in very nitty gritty detail. The texture of the ground. What feels pleasant. What doesn’t.  
Learning. Processing. Absorbing.  
Then he leaves, entering something about needing a towel in the chat client window.  
You pay him no mind. His purpose has been fulfilled.  
This part of the journey has ended for him.  
Yours have just begun.


End file.
